Where am I!
by www.jasmineh
Summary: What happens when Kikyou,Kagome,Kanna and Kagura fall asleep and wake up in New York city? What about meeting the ninja turtles? Can anyone spell romance and supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Where am I?!

**Okay here is the character information Kagome is turned into a half-breed dog demon but still has her priestess powers and has basically Sesshomaru's powers except in red. Kikyou is the same thing except hers are blue. Kanna is older and now purple highlights and some purple in her clothes. Kagura is basically the same except she now wears an orange kimono. Oh, yeah for Kikyou and Kagome imagine them with those dread lock things Inuyasha has and his dog ears except black. Kagome is wearing a red kimono with red highlights and red markings like Sesshomaru's same with Kikyou except blue.**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

*Sigh* "Well this is great!" I say "Where am I?!" I screams. "Stop being so loud Kagome!" Kagura yelled at me. "I don't know where we are but I'm cold wet and hungry so both of you shut up!" Kikyou yelled at both of us. "Please, everyone be quiet" Kanna says.

"So do you have any idea where we are Kagome?" asked Kanna looking hopefully at me. looked I around and then realized where they were. "How did we get here!" I screamed. "Get where Kagome" Kanna asked "New York, New York, America!" I says. "How do know where we are?" Kagura asked "I studied it while I was a human in school" I replie. "Well what do we do now?" Kikyou asks. All of the sudden they hear a woman screaming "HELP". "We have to go help her" I said the others nodded, all of us ran to the woman who was being pushed around by men with purple dragon tattoos.

"Hey you!" I yelled to the biggest one He turned around looking angry then confused. "It's a she freak!" he yelled that wasn't the smartest thing to say because I was already mad. "He's going to die" Kanna whispered "I know" Kagura whispered back. Just then I did a round house kick on the guy he smacked against the wall and passed out. The others were smart and decided to run away "Well that went well" Kagura said they looked around for the woman how screamed but she wasn't there.

"I guess she got away while we were fighting" Kikyou said "Okay_ now_ what do we do" Kagura says. Just then something makes a noise from the roof tops Kikyou puts a finger to her lips for the us to stay silent then she signaled we to jump to the roof and hide behind the chimneys. We can hear arguing from what seemed as two men "Dude I swear I heard a scream over here Raph" the first one says. "Sure ya did Mikey sure ya did" the seconded one said Kanna accidentally moved a loose rock. "D'ya hear that Mikey" the one called Raph said. The one called Mikey nodded they started to move toured the us. But they didn't get any closer because the we ran away. The "men" were fast but the we were faster. We jump into a manhole and run."Well this is just great I think we're lost" Kagura says then leans on a sewer pipe.

A code pad comes from the wall "Well that's wierd" I say "Let me see it" Kanna says. Kanna goes over to the code pad and presses in the code that opens a door to what looks like a lair. "How did you do that?" Kikyou asks "Used my demon site to see the finger prints then I just typed in the code" Kanna replied. We all walked in to get a look around to see if any one lived there, the door closed behind them on their way in. We were looking around the lair when they heard voices Kikyou pointed up and all the of us got on the ceiling.

They watched as four turtles walked in through the door "I"m telling you dudes I know I saw something on the roof tops" They recognized him as the one called Mikey from earlier "Sure ya did Mikey" the one called Raph from earlier said "But you heard it too Raph" Mikey said. "My sons would you stop your pointless bickering" a new voice says the we all turn to face a giant rat "Yes Master Splinter" the turtles say in union. "Then we should greet are guests" Splinter says the turtles look as confused as the us. "You may come down from the ceiling now there is no need to hide we will not hurt you" Splinter says we are first surprised then Kikyou jumps down.

The turtles look shocked at first then they get into fighting stances. Splinter holds up a hand to stop them and the rest of us drop down we are all in fighting stances now "We will not hold back if you attack us " Kikyou says Splinter steps in front of them "I apologize for my sons behavior miss" Splinter says. "My name is Kikyou" Kikyou says "I'm Kagome" I say "My given name is Kanna" Kanna says "You can call me Kagura" she says smirking. "Dudettes you have weird names" Mikey says "So do you" says Kagura "Allow me to introduce my sons Leonardo" he points to the one wearing blue "Raphael" he pointed to the red one "Donatello" he pointed to the purple one "Michelangelo" he pointed to the orange one.

"Or you could just call us Leo,Raph,Donny and Mikey" said Mikey "Why don't we all sit down and you tell us your story and we will tell you ours" Splinter sugested. "Well if we must Kagome why don't I tell my part and you tell the rest?" Kikyou asks me "Alright" I say. "Now where should I start?" Kikyou asks "How about your begining?" I ask "Fair enogh Kagome"Kikyou replies and begins her story._ Well that was long _I thought as Kikyou finished "Kagome don't go into details you do that later just tell the basics for now" Kikyou said. So I wnet on to excplain my whole story without detail and by the time I was done it was three in the morning and I started at eight p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um so where are we going to sleep?" Kagura asked "How about Mikey sleeps with me and Donny sleeps in Raph's room?" Leo asked "Yeah! Kanna can sleep with Kikyou in Donny's room and me and Kagome can sleep in Mikey's room!" Kagura said. _Oh great now this it was going to be a long night_ *sigh* "Well let's make this work" Kikyou says. "Well let's go before she screams her head off!" I say, the next morning I was the first one up as usual when there was a noise coming from the kitchen. "Well that's great a robber on the second day what joy" I said sarcastically I walk in ready for anything except being tackled by the giant red turtle.

"What are you doing stupid! get off me jerk!" I yelled at him. "Well what d'ya expect girl! it's too early in the morning for a girl to be up!" Raph shouts at me. "Well sorry for being a morning person because I used to constantly get up at the crack of dawn!" I screamed at him _ug I mean just ug he keeps getting on my nerves and we just met yesterday what a jerk!_ "Well d'in go back to bed" Raph said. "What if I don't want to?" I said then he picked me up and plopped me on the couch, sat next to me, turned the TV on and handed me the remote. "You pick the channel" he said to me to say I was shocked was the understatement of the century but I went along with it and chose a boxing match.

Three hours later every one else was up and we were all eating breakfast. Surprisingly Raph and I were getting along great talking about all are interest. Then Kirara showed up *meow* no one looked *Meow* still no one looked *MEOW* then everyone looked "Kirara what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked. "Why are you talking to a cat?" Mikey asked then Kirara transformed into her human form. "Well that's the thanks I get for looking all over Japan just to discover you're in New York come all the way here search day and night for you to find you in a sewer with four over sized turtles and an over sized rat to see you!" Kirara screams at us. "Sorry" we say in union.

"So why are you here Kirara?" I ask "Actually it was to see you" Kirara says as she take a letter from behind her back. "How is it from?" Kagura asks "Sesshomaru" Kirara says I immediately tense. "But why would Kagome's older brother send her a letter why didn't he come himself like he did last time" Kanna asked "The answer is in the letter" Kirara says and then disappears in a flame. "Why didn't we know Kagome has an older brother?" the boys asked in union. "Because he doesn't usually talk to me unless it's important because I don't live in Japan any more" I replied I open the letter and read the following

_Dear Princess Kagome,_

_I am sorry to tell you this in a letter but you are in America. I am deeply sorry but your brother was killed in battle as well as Inuyasha. _

_But your brother Naraku is still alive and since Naraku has no children you are his heir. _

_They have decided to have the funneral at your birth family's shrine. Your adopted parents and family shall be there along with freinds._

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have left you as their childrens legall gaurdian._

_Love, Songo your sister_

By the end I was on the floor crying "Kagome what did it say?!" Kagura asked. "...S sesshomaru u a and I inuy Inuyasha are are DEAD!" I cried ..."Kanna what does the letter say specificlly?" KIkyou asked in a quiet voice "That Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are dead, Naraku is the new King of demons plus Kagome is the legall gaurdian of Sesshomaru's children and Inuyasha's children". *Sigh* "Well that's peachy just peachy" Kagura muttered "Any thing else?" "Kagome is Naraku's heir" Kanna says "WHAT!" I hear everyone scream even Master Splinter how almost never raised his voice.

I tried to stand but I couldn't the crying took a lot out of me. Raph seeing my problem picked me up. But then my niece's and nefew's ran through the door like they were pushed but I knew the little ones didn't know what was going on they thought they were just visiting. "Raph put me on the couch now!" I whispered harshly to him he set me on the couch and the little ones tackled me "HELLO AUNTY KAGOME!" they all screamed at me. "When did they gett here" I heard Kagura ask " I don't know" Kanna replied. "How many are there?" I heard Donny ask I look back and reply "Nine" casully "Nine!" I hear all the males scream in union.

"Little ones make a line and say your names" I tell them. They all got in line and intraduced themselfs "Shippo,Rin,Shori,Hama,Chi,Souta,Kenshi,Konchi and Inutori" I say as I point to each child as I say their names.

**You already Know what Shippo,Rin and Shori look like. So I will tell you what the others look like. Hama looks like how I described Kagome except she has silver hair and gold eyes. Same thing with Chi but Inutori looks like how I described Kikyou except she has white hair and wings. Souta looks the same except he has dog ears and tail. Kenshi and Konchi look like the two twins in that episode with half-breed children living on an island by themselfs.**

"Well now we need more room for these little ones to sleep boys you shall take the male children" Master Splinter says. "We will take the girl children" Kikyou says "Don't worry Kagome we will help you take care of them" Kagura says. Smile at everyone and say "Thank you all of you!" I give all of them a hug.

Well so far so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Where amI?! 3

_'Well that honestly could have gone better' _I thought as I fell asleep_. _*Sigh* I woke up feeling horrable I didn't know where I was until I remembered. Then I heard screaming on impulse I grabed my wepon's and rushed down stairs. I found everyone down stairs I also found the portal open _Why is it open?! Who was moronic enough to open a portal that goes through hell litaraly?! _I was alredy mad so I charged and killed 8/10 when they finally said they have a message from Satan. "Oh, joy" I said sarcasticly "What does big brother have to say now?" I said. I could tell my host's where looking at me in shock. "Please have mercy! Princess Kagome" they said while grovaling at my feet. I rolled my eye's at them "I'm not my brother, I'm not cruel" I said. "Yeah but you sure are bipolar" Kagura said not even trying to hide it "Now that I am" I said clamly and took the scroll.

*SSSSSIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH* I thourgh down the scroll and started walking toureds the portal. "What did it say?" Kaugra asked. "' I need you to come take care of these stupid soul's,my wild family, and your stupid dog' so I'm going to go-" "Don't finish that sentence there are children here!" Kikyo yelled before I could finish. "Yeah,but they where raised by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha"Kagura said. I looked over at her and frowned "Stop useing telepathy Kagura" I said. "Well you where thinking it" Kagura said, then I finally noticed the turtles and Master Splinter were still here. "Oh, I'm so sorry you must be very confused with this new revelation, lets ecxplain over breakfast" Kanna said. I turned so fast I almost got whiplash " Kanna, I have to go see him" I said Kanna opened her mouth to protest I continued " Do you want _**HIM**_ to come here and see them he will go on another killing spree and I can easalie aviod it by going to see him." I said Kanna looked thoughtful then noded " Okay but come back or I will send Kikyo." She threated I smiled and whent through the portal.

"So how excactly are you related to all these demon's?" Leo asked, "Yeah, and how did you kill most of those thing's?" Mikey asked. *Sigh* I looked at Kikyo she noded we transformed.

**Okay here is the character information Kagome is turned into a half-breed dog demon but still has her priestess powers and has basically Sesshomaru's powers except in red. Kikyou is the same thing except hers are blue. Kanna is older and now purple highlights and some purple in her clothes. Kagura is basically the same except she now wears an orange kimono. Oh, yeah for Kikyou and Kagome imagine them with those dread lock things Inuyasha has and his dog ears except black. Kagome is wearing a red kimono with red highlights and red markings like Sesshomaru's same with Kikyou except blue.**

They all looked shocked even Master Splinter *Sigh* looked down and ran thourgh the portal. I ran through hell literaly to my brother's castle and ran to his throne room. He was just sitting there and looked suprised when I ran up to him and cried for an hour. I eventualy ended up in his room on his bed crying hystaricly and screaming how much I hated being a half breed. I stoped when I fell asleep and when I woke up my brother was sitting there runing his hand thourgh my hair. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked.

**I imagein him with long black hair red eyes black straight horns black wings If you know the manga:Akuma na Eros then you can use that because that is what I think of.**

So I told him everything he listened intently until I finished. "Well that's alot to happen in just two days you always did atract trouble!" He said then smiled and took me back to the portal. I looked thourgh I could see them but they couldn't see me. "So to sum it up Kagome have three half brothers, one on her mom's side the other on her dad's side, and a real brother they are all older than her. She has four sister's and your all of you are adopted from diffrent family's. Alot of her niece's and nefew's are adopted. Your mom was The Great Priestess Madoriko and your dad was The First Satan?" Mikey asked with out breaths in between. _He has some lungs _I thought "Yes that is correct" Kanna said. She then smiled and turned to us she can see us she knows we're coming.

We walked through the portal "Big brother, Kagome-chan your back" Kagura said. "Who's that?" asked Mikey pointed at big brother. He couldn't be reconized in his human form and I was still in my true form. I laughed "That is Big brother Satan" I said smiling. They all looked shocked then scared then excepting. Master Splinter just smiled "Welcome to our home" then all the kids came in "UNCLE SATAN!" they tackled him we just smiled. Then another portal opened and Suki steped out.

**Suki looks like Satan except red and has red skin.**

She gave Satan a sickly sweet smile then looked at me and gave me a deep frown "Oh, your with that discrace to your family the _half breed" _She said sneering. "Nice to see you to Suki What are you here for?" I said with sarcasum and venom thick in my voice. "I came to get my children, it is there turn to come and see me Satan's turn is up" She said with that sickly sweet smile. I was furieus and you could tell I felt my claw's and teeth lengthen then I saw red. "LIKE HELL I"M GOING TO LET YOU GET TO THEM! YOU BEAT THEM THEN LET YOUR MALE WHORE'S RAPE THE GIRL AND MADE THE BOY WATCH!" I screamed at her.

She looked calm so I new somthing was up I turned around Kanna screamed "Kagome, she's a distraction sot he could steal the kids!". Big brother and I sprinted to the portal while the other's held her off. I ran with all my might when I saw the kids okay I was so relevied I was crying and when the men showed up Satan killed them all. Then we whent back Suki had disappeared I pointed to the kids " This is Hazuki and that is Akuma" I said.

**Hazuki has Satan's coloring but looks like Suki and Akuma is the opisitte.**

Then Naraku came _this just keep's geting better _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Then Naraku came _this just keep's geting better _I thought.

_Why does fate hate me so much?_ I wondered to myself. Naraku had just come in looking ready to kill. "Why are you so late?" I asked "because everyone seem's to think that we are having a family reunion" I said. "Because we are having a family reunion" he replied "this is why I said it is imposiable to get out of family reunion's" he said. *Sigh* why does this family have to be so crazy messed up?" I asked "couldn't it be normal for once?" I asked. "We where never normal to start with" he replied. "That is very ture" I said, I looked over at Kikiyo then looked at everyone else then smiled evilly and turned to Naraku "Tell Sango and Miroku that they can come here too and tel them to bring their kid's" I smiled evilly at my sister's Naraku looked calm but my sister's had gone pale and were shaking. Kagura got on her knee's "Don't bring the little monster's here please!" she said begging me "No, and this time you **ALL **get to help me take care of them" I looked at the boy's and Master Splinter "**ALL** of you" I said smiling.

I was going to have fun with this. I turned around just in time to see my pregnet eldest sister and her family walk through a portal. **"KAGOME!" **Sango screamed and takled me in a hug. Then she went and huged my other sister's I turned to Miroku took in a big breath and "**YOU PERVERT KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF AND QUIT GETTING SANGO PREGNENT ALL THE TIME!"** I screamed at him. Sango turnning around and seeing where his hand was made her livid. "**YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER OR I WILL BREAK BOTH OF THEM DO YOU HEAR ME!"** Sango screamed at Miroku.

Miroku backed away slowly and noded turning around and runnin like there was no tomarow wich for him was posiable. "I think this is great let's do this every year from now on!" Kagura said. That was what happened from then on eventualy Kikiyo and Leo got together and had kid's same with Kagome and Raph, Kanna and Donny, and Kagura and Mikey. Everything was great as it always was from then on Kikiyo and Leo had two kid's a girl and a boy. Kagome and Raph had ten six boy's four girl's, Kanna and Donny had six kid's three boy's and three girl's. Kagura and Mikey only had four three boy's and one girl. Master Splinter now has twenty two grand children and two on the way.

I was not in a good mood I was pregnent yet again and so was Kagura. She was having lot's of craving's and so was I so we fought for food. I was livid sitting on the bed angry at everyone and anyone. I fianlly calmed down and went down stairs and sat on the couch. Raph came up and handed me some waffle's I ate in silence then I turn and kissed him, got up walked out the door going to get some air he didn't say anything he didn't have to he knew what I was doing. I came back thirty minute's later and played with **all** of my children. I was think about everythnig that happened to get here then I realized.

**I KNOW WHERE I AM :)**


End file.
